Keshin
' ' Keshin (化身, Avatar) is a feature in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. Certain hissatsu techniques can be performed by using Keshin. Info Keshin (also known as Avatar) are described as the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. But when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form. It can also greatly reduce the stamina of the user, causing severe fatigue, as shown when Shindou passed out of exhaustion after using his Keshin for the first time. Shindou also said in the GO movie that the user of the Keshin has a limit to how many times it can be used. It is also shown that if a Keshin is beaten by another one, the user will need to wait some time to use it again. It is also notable that SEEDs are the only ones authorized by the Fifth Sector to use an Avatar, although there are some users who aren't SEEDs like Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishiki Ryouma and Nishizono Shinsuke. It is also known that the SEEDs are trained in the God Eden, so it is a possibility that they learnt their Keshin in this island. "Giving" a Keshin to a Player Inazuma Eleven GO You unlock this opition in Inazuma Eleven GO after you beat the main story. Go to the Steel Tower Plaza and climb up the Inazuma Steel Tower. There, you will see a old man. Talk with him and he will give you the opition to "unlock" a Keshin space to one of your team members in exchange of a Keshin Coin (a purple coin-like item that can be dropped when you defeat a team i.e Chaos). After this, go to the menu selection screen and choose the player that you gave the power to use a Keshin. Choose the Keshin slot in his hissatsu menu. It will open a second menu with the Keshins that you can give him. Choose one of them and it's done. Keshin Fusion Info A Keshin Fusion is when two or more Keshin fuse together, changing its appearance and making it alot stronger than it was seperately. The "tail" of the Keshin depends on how many user's it has. GO Movie Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Keshin both fused together to make Sei Kishi Arthur and scored a goal using Sword Excalibur. After, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their Keshin's to create Matei Gryphon. Matei Gryphon scored the fifth goal for Raimon using Sword of Fire and stopped Sei Kishi Arthur in a Keshin Battle. Anime In the match Raimon VS Arakumo Gakuen, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their keshin's to make Matei Gryphon. They deflected Taiyou's Keshin hissatsu; Sunshine Force and scored a goal by shooting it at the opposing goal. List of Keshin :See List of Keshin. Trivia *Majin The Hand and Bakunetsu Storm were remade as Keshin techniques in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, probably because they both had Majin's behind them which is similiar to a keshin. *The naming of Keshin is in Kanji-Katakana format. *Two Keshin or more can fuse and become a Keshin Fusion. * There are some Keshin that have a "B" or a "W" after its name because their names are related with chess pieces (like Seiei Hei Pawn B, Tekki Hei Knight B, Masaisho Bishop, '''Majo '''Queen '''Redia B or Bannin no Tou '''Rook W). *Keshin have levels, just like hissatsu moves: **Normal → Level 2 → Level 3 → Level 4 → Level 5 → Level 0. **In the Chrono Stone game, the Keshin levels are shown next to the Keshin name. *There is a new feature in Chrono Stone, which allows the player to equip their keshin, to create an armor which is called Keshin Armed. *In the dub, Keshin is called Personification. *Every Keshin gets at least one Keshin Hissatsu. Category:Keshin Category:Game mechanics